Elementary rock
by odvie
Summary: Petite séquelle de 'Don't look or...". Le slenderman voudrait vraiment continuer à jouer avec les garçons, mais tout ne se passe pas forcément comme il veut...


Bonsoir. Je vous présente une séquelle de "don't look or..." mais attention: ce n'est franchement pas du bisounours. Ici, c'est un peu plus sombre que dans la première fic. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture!

**Elementary Rock :**

Cette école primaire devait être abandonnée depuis un certain nombre d'années, mais Ewann s'en moquait complètement : l'électricité n'avait pas été coupée. C'était l'endroit idéal pour lui jouer de la guitare électrique sans être dérangé. Et comme ses deux amis étaient également des musiciens, ils pouvaient se réunir ici plutôt que dans le garage des parents, surtout avec une guitare électrique dans le lot, une basse et un batteur. Par chance, ils avaient retrouvé une vieille batterie dans la salle de musique, aussitôt nettoyée et servant de base secrète pour eux.

Mais pour le moment, le gothique se trouvait seul à réviser ses gammes et échauffant sa voix. Sentant que ses camarades ne viendraient pas cette après-midi, il mit la version musicale d'une chanson et commença à chanter.

De son côté, le slenderman était surtout ennuyé : il avait disposé exprès huit peluches dans toute l'école, et ses trois-là n'en avaient rien à faire ! Pourtant ils avaient bien ramassé ses dessins dans la forêt et ses écrits dans le sanatorium ! Des peluches, c'était faisable, non ?

Mais bon, au moins ils étaient drôles… C'était différent des enquêteurs des services secrets ou bien des mordus du paranormal : ils ne portaient pas d'armes ni de caméras, à moins que la guitare puisse être une arme…

L'homme sans visage restait donc dans l'ombre, à observer ces trois humains en train de faire les idiots dans cette école abandonnée. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas, ne serait-ce que pour marquer le coup, ramasser une seule peluche ? Même s'ils la remettaient en place immédiatement… Au moins il aurait une raison de leur faire une bonne frayeur.

L'humain sembla se lasser d'être tout seul ici car il cessa de jouer et éteignit tout avant de ranger sa guitare dans sa housse. Le slenderman releva la tête : allait-il ?

Ben non, il quittait juste l'endroit et retournait chez lui. Ce ne serait pas encore pour cette fois…

Pourtant ce n'était pas plus difficile que dans le sanatorium… Alors pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu ?

Le soir-même, il reconnut des militaires débarquer dans l'école. Ils étaient armés. Et prêt à tirer.

De son côté, Erwan laissait ses doigts courir sur son instrument de musique et chanta une chanson d'un groupe qu'il appréciait.

_Embrasser le garçon sur la bouche  
Et puis se mouiller_

Le groupe de soldats s'engouffra dans l'école en défonçant les portes à coups de pieds. Rapidement, ils s'éparpillèrent dans le hall d'entrée._  
L'emmener dans le fond du couloir  
Et puis se brûler_

Ils se dirigèrent vers les autres salles de classes qu'ils forcèrent également, prêts à tirer au moindre truc sortant de l'ordinaire._  
Etre blanc être pâle se rechercher la vie  
Se faire mal_

L'un d'eux découvrit la salle de musique et entra à l'intérieur. Il regarda la batterie remise en état ainsi que l'estrade et les vieux supports pour guitare : quelqu'un s'était servi de cet endroit très récemment. Sans doute des squatteurs camés se prenant pour des futures stars…_  
En se disant que juste après, juste après  
On ne le regrettera sûrement pas  
Juste après_

Il cracha sur le sol et donna un violent coup de crosse sur la batterie, la jetant par terre et brisant certains morceaux en marchant dessus. La musique était pour les tapettes, pas pour les vrais hommes._  
Moi je veux vivre, vivre, vivre  
Un peu plus fort_

Le slenderman tiqua mais se retint : encore un peu de patience._  
Embrasser la fille sur les lèvres et puis décider  
Descendre pas à pas en bas de l'escalier encore plus bas_

Un autre s'arrêta et fixa l'une des peluches empalées sur les portemanteaux. Qu'est ce que c'était ?_  
Ne pas savoir où l'on va trouver dans le feu  
Ce qu'est la vie ce que j'en sais ce qu'il faut croire_

« Hé les gars ! Regardez ce qu'ils ont fait ces camés : ils se sont amusés à accrocher des nounours ! »

Il prit la peluche et la retira de son crochet._  
Moi je veux vivre, vivre, vivre  
Encore plus fort_

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le grand homme sans visage apparaitre dans son dos._  
Moi je veux vivre, vivre, vivre  
Un peu plus fort_

Quelque chose lui transperça l'estomac et il s'écroula dans un cri étranglé. La peluche tomba au sol, gisante dans une flaque de sang._  
Et puis se sacrifier et puis se crucifier  
Sans hommage_

Les autres hurlèrent et tirèrent dans sa direction. Ses tentacules ondulaient vivement dans son dos. Les balles ne semblaient même pas le déranger._  
Et puis rester cachés les corps écartés  
Sans espoir_

Les appendices volèrent, et les soldats aussi. Il était sans pitié. Le sang se mit à teindre le sol et les murs. Un homme se précipita sur lui armé d'une longue lame mais il le saisit et sépara la tête du corps dans un bruit sinistre._  
S'abandonner ne plus jamais s'en déplaire  
Juste en fermant les yeux s'imaginer ses dieux_

Il en saisit un et l'entraina vers le local électrique, laissant des trainées de sang sur son passage. Au vu des hurlements et la coupure d'électricité qui s'ensuivit, le disjoncteur était définitivement hors-service. _  
Nous on veut vivre, vivre, vivre  
Encore plus fort_

L'un des hommes réussit à se relever, ses mains rouges de sang. Il s'appuya contre un mur et se dirigea vers la sortie le plus rapidement possible. Il devait s'échapper. Mais c'était sans compter la créature démoniaque qui hantait ces lieux en ce moment-même._  
Nous on veut vivre, vivre, vivre  
Encore plus fort_

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda un soldat agonisant piégé dans les tentacules du slenderman.

Ce dernier ricana puis lui brisa la nuque avant de l'empaler sur l'arbre qui marquait le centre de la cour de l'école.

Erwann cessa de jouer en entendant sa mère lui demander de baisser le son pour qu'elle puisse regarder son film en paix. Il soupira mais fit néanmoins ce qui était demandé. Puis il reprit sa guitare et fit quelques accords doux, en chantonnant une berceuse.

Dehors, debout en bas de la fenêtre, se tenait un grand homme mince, vêtu d'un costume noir et la peau très blanche, sans visage. Il écoutait simplement la chanson, sans se soucier du massacre qu'il avait fait. La seule chose qu'il regrettait était d'être obligé de trouver autre chose pour jouer de nouveau avec les trois jeunes hommes.

FIN.

Auteur: c'est la dernière fois que j'écoute du Indochine lorsque j'écris...

La chanson vient de ce groupe. Son titre est "Marilyn"


End file.
